


Il coraggio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Titubante giovane [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brotp, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Enma è alla ricerca del suo coraggio.Enma/Tsuna Brotp.Gokudera/Tsuna.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 9. Battere ciglio.





	Il coraggio

Il coraggio

Sul cornicione si era posato un piccione, che tubava, dimenando la coda. Abbassò la testa, nei suoi occhi si rifletterono le figure dei due ragazzini sotto di lui.

“C-come fai… a non battere… ciglio?” biascicò Enma, chinando il capo. “… A… a dire che… non vuoi fare il Decimo. Io… avrei paura… di perdere i miei guardiani…”.

Tsunayoshi negò col capo. “Anche io avevo paura di perdere i miei amici. Per anni non ho avuto il coraggio.

Devo ringraziare Gokudera-kun, lui mi dà coraggio.

Tutti dovrebbero avere un Hayato. Fino a quel momento, ti aiuterò io” disse gentilmente.

Enma sorrise.

[100].


End file.
